objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sword
Sword is a retired American competition host who currently plays a few hurt and heals as an all star. He has 'retired' as host of Super Smart Objects, but changed his mind. He had recently hosted Battle For Sticker Island S3-4-5 and Super Dumb Objects and also has recently retired from hosting. He was a star actor before becoming interested in hurt and heals. He ha competed in 17 ONW competitions and won 2 of them. He currently has tubercolosis disease. Clubs De Spanish Professionials(1985-2006) Bolte Strika(2006-2010) Sworde Groupa(2010-present) Assumed, but false Biography Sword was born in Atletico, Madrid, Spain. He grew up watching the Spanish La Liga, and he is a soccer fanatic. He sarted watching SASUKE (ninja warrior) when he was 8, and still does today. He's not that much a fan of american football, because he got injured from it 2 times. He made one appearance in the Object Olympics, but had to withdraw in Stage 3 when his right shoulder (his particular one) bones happened to be dislocated. He is a fan of Atletico Madrid, as he grew up watching them. But to prevent letting the contestants in Super Dumb Objects know that he doesn't like to watch American Football, he just said "I'm a fan of football. But today we'll do some spanish soccer." He joined "De Spanish Professionals" in 2005, but left in 2006 to start his own club' "Swordie Groupa". He hosted Battle For Sticker Island seasons 3-4-5 before hosting both seasons of Super Dumb Objects, were he was voted "Best Host". He had many host awards but retired as he figured being in hurt and heals would be a test of fandom. Before hosting the third, fourth and fifth seasons of Battle For Sticker Island, Sword was an artist and was very famous, but also had commited many incidents like when Dollary was forced to be sent to hospital where Sword was sent to prison for 2 days, and when The Gang Of 8 said they will pay him money if he does these nasty things, Sword was sent to prison. Helmet then let himself take Sword's place in prison at the same time when Blocky was also arrested. When Blocky broke out, the police trusted Helmet to help him find Blocky, but when Helmet found he was sent to another prison, the police set him free. Once he was done with hosting, he started off his hurt and heal career competiting and placing 5th in Characters All Star Hurt and Heal. His next job was being to help Pen in Wild Object Hurt and Heal. However, an incident occured, and this only made Pen get alot of hurts and Pen unfortunately finished 15th of 23rd. Sword was then recommended to join Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 3 (Revamped). By March, he was still playing it, currently in the top 4. He also competited in the rebooted second season of Wild Object Hurt And Heal, but that was sadly cancelled. He had the 2nd most health by then, only behind Pen, so he technically placed 2nd. He then competited in A Hurt and Heal, where he got a bunch of fan to be a favorite, and got 1st place. This proved his performance in Insanity Fight was not a fluke, and he claimed that achievement. However, Sword's health was overhealed and cut down in A Hurt and Heal Season 2, and then finished 21st of 24, his lowest finish in Hurt and Heal History. He is also in Bumblebee's hurt and heal, and it is very likely he'll finish 4th in Insanity Fight. His group is named Swordie Groupa (The Pandilla). Hurt and Heals Wild Object Hurt and Heal Rebooted (2nd) Characters All Star Hurt and Heal (5th) A Hurt and Heal (Victory) A Hurt and Heal Season 2 (21st) Insanity Fight Hurt And Heal Season 3 (Revamped) (4th) Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 4 ~ Lucky Number 4 (Victory) Object Ninja Warrior Early Tournaments He came for the first ever tournament, but was eliminated by the Devil's Swing in stage 3. He had stubbed his fingers and couldn't finish the obstacle on the transition to the Pipe Slider. He returned after a 2 tournament break, but fell off the Ladder of Life when he thought he was clear. He took another hiatus, and only returned in ONW 7, but he tried to reach the third ledge without jumping but fell into the water. He returned for the next two competitions, and in the secon stage he made a leap but missed. In the next tournament though, he cleared stage 1 with 30.33 seconds peft and stage 2 with 36.44 seconds, a record. In the 3rd stage he completed it although he took a whole 10 Minutes and had became tired and stopped halfway through the Tower Climb. After Foster's victory On the buster in stage 2, he grabbed the rope but his grip lost it. He then took an 8 tournament break, and returned only to fail the Rolling Escargot, before clearing all obstacles in the next and became the next grand champion. But in the next, he failed the Flying Chute due to a mistake in design and was given a second attempt, where he failed the Globe Grasp in stage 3. ONW 1:(#83) Failed Devil's Swing (Third Stage, 6/7 obstacle. Grabbed the bar but stubbed his fingers, causing him to fall.) ONW 4:(#99) Failed Ladder of Life (First Stage, 7/8 obstacle. Thought he was clear when he was only halfway through, and fell of the ladder.) ONW 7:(#55)Failed Hyper Cliff Hanger (Third Stage, 4/7 obstacle. Tried to reach the third ledge without jumping and fell.) ONW 8:(#97)Failed Stone Shower (Second Stage, 2/6 obstacle. Made a mad leap at the middle and caught the platform but failed to hold on.) ONW 9:(#89)Failed Tower Climb (Final Stage, 2/2 obstacle. Got tired in the middle and stopped for the rest of the time given. ONW 11:(#100)Failed Buster (Second Stage, 6/7 obstacle. Grabbed the rope but lost grip and fell.) ONW 20:(#1955)Failed Rolling Escargot (First Stage, 3/9 obstacle. Fell off.) ONW 22:(#66)Total Victory (3.32 seconds to spare) ONW 23:(#100)Failed Flying Chute (First Stage, 7/9 obstacle. A mistake in design made the rope fall off the poles. He was given a secon attempt.) ONW 23:(#100)Failed Globe Grasp (Third Stage, 2/8 obstacle. Slipped in the middle.) ONW 25:(#44)Total Victory (0.03 seconds to spare. Got farther than everyone due to light weight (50 kg) ONW 26:(#100)Failed Insane Cliffhanger (Third Stage, 4/8 obstacle. Failed Jump. (3rd Ledge) ONW 27:(#99)Failed Pipe Slider (Third Stage, 8/8 obstacle. Failed Jump.) ONW 28:(#97)Failed Pipe Slider (Third Stage, 8/8 obstacle. Failed Jump.) ONW 29:(#12)Failed Ascending Climb (Third Stage, 6/8 obstacle. Attempted to use arms only and lost grip early.) ONW 30:(#2988)Failed Backstream (Second Stage, (5/6 obstacle. Time out.) ONW 31:(#33)Failed Backstream (Second Stage, 5/6 obstacle. Drowned and was sent to hospital. Couln't compete in the next tournament.) ONW 33:(#66)Failed Rumbling Dice (Third Stage, 1/8 obstacle. Lost his grip. First to beat Backstream.) ONW 34:(#30)Failed Pipe Slider (Third Stage, 8/8 obstacle. Failed Jump.) ONW 35:(#55)Failed Pipe Slider (Third Stage, 8/8 obstacle. Failed Jump.) ONW 36:(#66)Failed Spider Flip (Third Stage, 7/8 obstacle. Failed Jump.) ONW 37:(#79)Failed Statue Cross (Second Stage, 3/6 obstacle. Lost balance and fell neck first into the water.) ONW 38:(#80)Failed Devil Steps (Third Stage, 3/8 obstacle. Lost grip on the fifth step of the second row.) ONW 39:(#93)Failed Ascending Climb (Third Stage, 6/8 obstacle. Failed transition to Spider Flip.) ONW 40:(#4000)Failed Tower Climb (25 m) (Final Stage. Time out. Reached the top but did not hit the button in time.) ONW 41:(#100)Failed Vertical Limit (Third Stage, 6/8 obstacle. Lost grip.) ONW 42:(#100)Failed Drum Hopper (Third Stage, 3/8 obstacle. Had a poor technique on the Rumbling Dice and therefore took a minute and a quarter to complete. ((1 min 15 sec)) Forgot to use his sticky spray and therefore struggled on the Iron Paddler. As a result, he fell on the Drum Hopper minutes after starting run) Favorites * Coke * Soccer * Athletics * Aerobics * Tacos * Whiskey * Carlsberg Sword Montage Swordy (Pose).png|I am Sword, a 23 year old host, that's all you have to know. Infinfitybladenewicon.png|Soy útil en la batalla. Sword IF-O.png|Yep, I can survive an explosion. Sword.png|¡Callate la boca! SwordOIABM.png|Welcome back to Super Dumb Objects! Image.Swordhost.jpg|Welcome back to Super Smart objects Swordy (Pose).png|I will now do a magic trick, Image.Swordhost.jpg|Ta da! ¿why u no hablo español?|link=Sword SwordOIABM.png|I will give a day off! Swordy_(Pose).png|Vamos a ver la televisión. K.gif|You are the worst object show ever! Swordy_(Pose).png|Bueno, eso fue tan predicible no me gusta ese show también. Swordeh.png|Haha. Let's do this. Image.swordrunpose2.0.jpg|Get back here! Sword_RunCycle.gif|Get away from me! Happysword.png|Cool? Who's Tessa! Swordmad.png|Shut up! SwappedSword.png|Hey, I look different. Somanyswordys.png|She's on my tail! Oh no! Swordmessedup.jpg|Hahasjsjdjdjdus Inportant LITTLE MESSAGE:I am Infinityblade2005, Sword is my oc, but it is in public domain, you can use it without permission, but in case I change this, check this page often. Trivia *Sword dropped out of high school when he was 16, as he was an actor at the time. *Sword is an iron sword. *Sword can speak 5 different languages, which are English, Spanish, Portugese, Chinese and French. *Credit to Diamondcup for a few poses. *Sword has a long hatred of Gouffran, his old enemy from kindergarten until Sword's dropout from high school. In his interview of starring as Luzfenberg in "Hal's Revenge", he said one reason he was glad of leaving high school is that there was no more Gouffran. *Based on above, Sword lives very near Gouffran, who doesn't know that. *Sword has retired from hosting due to being addicted to hurt and heals. Category:Fan Fiction Characters